TF1
TF1 is one of the oldest television channels in the world, particularly in Europe. Launched on April 26, 1935, under the name Radio-PTT Vision under the Government of France, it adopted the current name on January 1, 1975, and was privatized in 1987. *MEDIAS.lenodal.com Radio-PTT Vision 1935–1937 TF1 was launched as Radio PTT Vision on April 26, 1935. Radiodiffusion nationale Télévision 1937–1939 Following successful trials of a "high-definition" 455-line electronic television system designed by Thomson-Houston, Radio-PTT Vision renamed itself as Radiodiffusion nationale Télévision (RN Télévision) in July 1937. It stopped to broadcast in 1939 during the Second World War. Fernsehsender Paris 1943–1944 During the German occupation in France, the channel was re-launched as Fernsehsender Paris, a German-French television channel, and was controlled by the German organization. Fernsehsender Paris stopped broadcasts on 12 August 1944, one week before the liberation of Paris. RDF Télévision Française 1944–1949 Television broadcasts in France resumed on 1 October 1944 under the name Télévision française, and following the creation of Radiodiffusion française on 23 March 1945 the television service was renamed as RDF Télévision française. RTF Télévision 1949–1959 Radiodiffusion française was renamed as Radiodiffusion-télévision française (RTF) on 9 February 1949. 1959–1964 Première Chaîne de l'ORTF 1964–1975 Following the creation of RTF Télévision 2 (now France 2) in 1963, the first channel was renamed as Première chaîne de la RTF (First Channel of the RTF), which was renamed as''' Première chaîne de l'ORTF' (First Channel of the ORTF) when the ORTF was created on 25 July 1964. TF1 1975–2018 1975–1984 '''TF1 '(which originally stood for Télévision Française 1 (French Television 1)), was created on 1 January 1975 when law no 74-696 on August 7, 1974 (which split the ORTF into 7 organizations) came into effect, and the rebranding from Première chaîne de l'ORTF to TF1 came into effect on 6 January 1975. Color television was first introduced to TF1 on 1 September 1975 when FR3 (now France 3) agreed to supply some of its color programmings to TF1, and the conversion to color was completed on 20 December 1975 when the first color news program on TF1 aired. *TF1 opening and closing 1975-1976 1984–2018 1984–1987 1987–1989; 2018 Since TF1's privatization in 1987, the abbreviation of TF1 is no longer expanded, so as to avoid confusion with the government-owned television broadcaster France Télévisions. 1989–present 1989–1990 1990–present On February 2, 1990, the most familiar and the long-lived logo of TF1 was unveiled. It consisted of a red and blue container-shaped box with "TF1" text in white, which resemblances the national flag of France. 2006–2013 On July 11, 2006, the gradient was added to the logo. 2013–present Another minor change was added on September 28, 2013, when the blue part of the box fades into the red part. The modified logo was launched along with a new sound logo. Category:TF1 Category:France Category:Television channels in France Category:TF1 Group Category:EBU Category:Media companies in France Category:1935 Category:1937 Category:1939 Category:1943 Category:1944 Category:1949 Category:1964 Category:1975 Category:Paris Category:Flagship television channels Category:Television broadcasters Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 1